Acacia
by Jjoan
Summary: Rasa penasaran tidak sengajaku kepada Kim Mingyu membuatku memiliki sepenggal perasaan padanya yang tulus seperti bunga Acacia. [MEANIE/SCHOOL-LIFE!AU/BL]
1. Tahun Ajaran Baru

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Kwon Soon Young

Wen Jun Hui

 **Genre(s)**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT!AU, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 ** _XX  
_**

 ** _1._** ** _Tahun Ajaran Baru_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tahun ajaran baru adalah waktu yang paling dinantikan dan juga tidak dinantikan. Paling dinantikan, ketika semua isi liburanmu adalah sekadar membunuh waktu seperti tidur, makan, bermain _game_ ataupun pekerjaan rumah sehari-hari. Tidak paling dinantikan saat semua waktu yang kosong mulai terisi lagi dengan rutinitas yang sama.

Aku?

Ah, aku tipikal yang berdiri di antara keduanya. Aku tidak begitu menantikan waktu masuk sekolah, tapi aku juga cukup menanti kapan waktu itu tiba kala kebosanan merundungku.

Antara siap dan tidak siap. Tapi, harus siap. Dan, di sinilah aku. Kelas baru, jadwal baru, teman baru.

Ku pilih bangku ketiga paling ujung, tempat yang menurutku cukup strategis. Tidak terlalu depan, tidak terlalu belakang. Bisa mengabaikan pelajar, tapi bisa juga fokus.

Dan, sebenarnya, aku suka duduk di sini selain stragtegis dari sini juga bisa melihat ke lapangan; dan itu cukup menyenangkan untuk membungkam kebosanan yang menjalar.

"Wonwoo!"

Kepalaku menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung yang diikuti Junhui menghampiri dengan riang.

"Kan! Satu kelas lagi yeay!" serunya senang. Soonyoung lantas langsung mengklaim kursi di sebelahku adalah miliknya. Dan Junhui duduk di serong kiriku, tepat di depan Soonyoung.

"Berisik!" desisku, menutupi fakta bahwa aku cukup senang dapat sekelas lagi dengan dua makhluk ini.

Soonyoung? Ah, dia anak yang berisik. Pandai menari, dikenal sebagai mulut ember, persis gadis-gadis. Mesin _gossip_ di antara laki-laki. Tapi, keberadaanya cukup penting. Dia, terkadang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari informasi-informasi seperti orang yang di kagumi.

"Antara untung dan tidak untung sekelas lagi denganmu Young," timpal Junhui yang memposisikan badannya ke belakang.

Nah, kalau Junhui? Dia orang asing, ikut paman dan bibinya. Karena kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada; lebih singkatnya yatim piatu. Junhui cukup pintar, rankingnya berada di sepuluh terbesar di angkatan- kalau saja tidak dicampur dengan Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Minghao.

Soonyoung mendengus, dia menatap kami berdua bergantian lalu bersedekap.

"Lihat saja nanti, betapa beratinya aku bagi kalian,"

"Cih!" decihku tak sudi.

Junhui mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku ber- _high-five_. Aku membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Awas ya kalian!" Soonyoung mengancam dengan sorot mata menyeramkan yang dibuat-buat. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kelas perlahan mulai ramai. Satu persatu siswa yang datang mengisi bangku-bangku kosong. Aku tidak terlalu banyak mengenal orang lain, jadi murid biasa tidak terlalu mencolok adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Ketika kelas sudah terisi penuh dan suasana menjadi sangat gaduh; membahas tentang liburan. Aku, Soonyoung, dan Junhui sibuk berbincang mengenai film yang minggu kemarin kami tonton.

Junhui membara dengan karakter yang dia sukai. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan dia bangkit dari kursi hanya sekadar untuk ber- _action_ layaknya sang _superhero_ yang menyelamatkan si pemeran wanita.

"Ah, tapi aku lebih suka kalau dia jadian dengan Jane. Dari pada dengan yang itu," opiniku yang disambut dengan penolakan telak dari Soonyoung serta Junhui.

"Hm-Hm-Hm," Junhui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Bagaimana saudara Soonyoung? Kau setuju?" tanya Junhui. Soonyoung mengikuti gerakan Junhui dengan tambahan tangan yang teracung ke depan, dengan satu telunjuk berdiri dan bergerak di depan wajahku.

"Saudara Wonwoo, rasakan ketika ciuman George kepada Sherrine. Itu lebih alami—" Soonyoung memeluk dirinya sendiri, memperagakan bagian pelukan yang intim, "—mmuach!" ditambah dengan adegan ciuman dewasa disertai suara yang menjijikan.

Sudut bibirku berkedut. Beberapa pasang mata lantas menoleh ke arah kami. Aku memutar bola mataku, astaga- Soonyoung kapan tidak bikin malu _sih_?

"Young-" tegurku pelan.

"HAHAHAHHA! Lihat-lihat, dasar tukang jaga _image_! Padahal dia yang paling melongo pas nonton!" ledek Junhui sambil menunjuk-nunjukku.

"Sialan!"

Ku tendang ujung kursinya. Soonyoung dan Junhui ketawa keras-keras, senang sekali berhasil menggodaku.

Keadaan tiba-tiba sunyi. Ku edarkan pandangan dan sosok wanita di akhir dekade ke-tiga usianya beranjak masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambutnya tergerai hingga melewati bahu, tangannya memeluk map-map yang cukup tebal. Dominansinya membuat beberapa orang menahan napas.

Tapi tidak denganku. Sudut mataku menatapnya dengan biasa. Bagi beberapa murid lain, guru yang satu ini bisa disebut sebagai guru _killer_ , tapi aku tidak beranggapan demikian.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapanya dengan suara sopran yang tegas.

"Selamat pagi miss," jawab anak-anak serempak.

Matanya beredar satu persatu. Menatap anak-anak kelas dari ujung ke ujung. Dia mengambil spidol dan menuliskan namanya di sana.

"Mungkin belum semuanya mengenal saya. Saya Jeon Somin, guru biologi kalian sekaligus wali kelas kalian selama setahun ke depan,"

Desahan napas terdengar berkali-kali lipat dari beberapa penjuru. Aku tergelak dalam hati.

"Sssst!"

"Apa?" aku menoleh, menyahut pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Kau tidak bilang _noona_ mu yang akan jadi wali kelas?" protes Soonyoung dengan dahi terlipat.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku heran, "memang penting?" lanjutku.

"Aku jadi tidak senang sekelas denganmu- dia itu psiko," bisik Soonyoung dengan sarkas.

Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa dan kembali pada posisi duduk semula. Seperti yang dibilang Soonyoung, sebagian murid takut dengan Jeon Somin, tapi tidak denganku. Karena apa? Aku adiknya, adik yang ia sayangi.

Ya, walaupun status darah tidak dibawa ke dalam kelas. Katanya begitu, takut-takut aku merasa istimewa dan minta untuk diperlakukan berbeda, _dih_ buat apa juga?

 _Noona_ -ekhm maksudku Guru Jeon mulai mengabsen satu persatu dari kami. Tapi, ada satu bangku yang kosong. Bangku bagian belakang di barisan ujung di sisi satunya, ah mungkin isinya ganjil jadi tidak terisi satu.

"Boo Seungkwan,"

"Hadir!"

"Chwe Hansol,"

" _Present_ ,"

"Itukan, murid pindahan tahun lalu. Yang dari LA itu," kata Soonyoung pelan, memberitahu. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Choi Seungcheol,"

"Hadir,"

Junhui menggeser kursinya menempel pada meja Soonyoung dan sedikit ke sisi barisanku. Dia berbisik dengan kepala yang masih melihat ke depan, "Kau kenal yang itu young?".

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki yang duduk _ogah-ogahan_ di bangku deretan belakang ke dua dari pintu.

"Ah, itu, dia anak yang bermasalah itu 'kan? Siapa nama kerennya?"

"Scoups?" tebakku. Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

"Nah itu, ah masa kau tidak kenal Jun, Wonwoo yang kurang pergaulan aja tahu," cakapnya ringan.

"Sialan," desisku.

"Ah, kalau ada Minghao dan Seokmin, lebih asyik nih," gumam Soonyoung dan diangguki Junhui cepat-cepat.

Aku menggeleng lalu bersandar pada kursiku. Tidak juga, aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Kenapa? Karena, kalau semua digabung bisa kacau. Akan ada kelompok lingkaran setan di sekitarku.

"Jeon Wonwoo,"

"Hadir,"

"Kim Mingyu,"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kim Mingyu?" Guru Jeon kembali mengulangi. Aku mengedarkan pandangku ke seluruh kelas. Akan tetapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari yang bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Tidak hadir, eh?" tanya Guru Jeon. Menatap wajah murid-murid guna memastikan. "Baru hari pertama masa sudah tidak masuk," ujarnya dingin. Guru Jeon menunduk untuk mencoreng ketika sebuah suara dengan lantang terdengar dari pintu belakang kelas.

"Kim Mingyu hadir!"

Seisi kelas menoleh; memandanginya. Figur pemuda tinggi, berahang tegas, berkulit moka dengan peluh di area wajahnya menguatkan asumsi bahwa ia terlambat.

"Kim Mingyu hadir." Ulangnya.

Dia menatap isi kelas lalu membungkuk kecil, "Saya minta maaf,". Kemudian ia melangkah ke kursi kosong yang kebetulan paling dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu duduk," suara santai Guru Jeon membekukan diri Mingyu.

Sungguh, berbuat ulah di tahun ajaran baru dengan Jeon Somin sebagai wali kelas bukanlah hal yang patut dicontoh.

"Maju Kim Mingyu,"

Ku tatap Guru Jeon dengan menggeleng pelan. Dia selalu punya cara untuk menghukum orang lain, tapi ketika aku tanya di rumah kenapa dia senang sekali menghukum jawabannya cukup bikin tercengang.

' _Karena- itu cukup hiburan,'_

Ya, aku tidak heran sih kalau terkadang dia dilabeli dengan guru _psiko_ di samping guru _killer_. Alasan tidak bermutu memang.

Kim Mingyu berjalan ke depan kelas dengan agak gugup.

Guru Jeon memberikannya kertas presensi, "Absen teman-temanmu," pintanya.

"A-apa Miss?"

"Absen teman-temanmu," ulang Guru Jeon.

Ku perhatikan wajah Kim Mingyu yang mendadak hampa; menatap kertas itu dengan wajah gugup yang teramat jelas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"I-iya Miss," sahutnya cepat-cepat.

Alisku terangkat keheranan. Kenapa dia? Disuruh mengabsen saja seperti disuruh gantung diri. Ketakutan sekali.

Lamat-lamat, Kim Mingyu mulai memanggil satu persatu nama; melanjutkan dari nama miliknya.

"Dia si pendiam dari kelas 1-3," kata Soonyoung dengan melirikku; memberikan informasi, aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu melirik Kim Mingyu sekejap sebelum menengok ke luar jendela.

 **OoO**


	2. Anak yang aneh

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Kwon Soon Young

Wen Jun Hui

 **Genre(s)**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-AU!, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _ **2\. Anak Yang Aneh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Usai mengabsen, Guru Jeon tidak membiarkan Kim Mingyu duduk. Dia menyuruhnya untuk membuat peta tempat duduk untuk rotasi di papan tulis, anak-anak kelas mengerang sebal.

Aku mengeryap malas. Kenapa _sih_? kalau bebas begini kan padahal lebih nyaman.

"Jangan protes, kalau kalian duduk begini mana bisa kalian berbaur satu sama lain." Kata Guru Jeon menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Coba kau, Jeon Wonwoo—" Aku terperangah, menatapnya tajam, "—sebutkan nama anak yang itu," _noona_ menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan rambut bergaya bob yang duduk di baris ke dua dari pintu, deret yang sama denganku.

Ku sipitkan mataku, siapa dia? seperti nya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku melirikan mataku pada Soonyoung, meminta sinyal bantuan.

Soonyoung mendekatkan kepalanya sedikit, "Park—"

"Jangan meminta bantuan pada Kwon Soonyoung," desisnya mengingatkan. Aku mendelik jengkel. Ya, aku memang tidak memperhatikan pas pengabsenan tadi.

"Tidak tahu," kataku pasrah, pada akhirnya. _Noona_ terlihat senang, dia tersenyum lebar membuktikan bahwa analisanya memang benar. _Sialan_.

"Nah, Iya 'kan? Kalau begini mana kalian bisa akrab dengan yang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada retorik; ada intonasi kebanggaan di dalamnya.

"Tapi 'kan Miss, seiring waktu kita 'kan juga kenal. Buat kelompok tugas misalnya," ujar seorang lelaki bertubuh berisi yang duduk paling depan. Ku condongkan tubuhku, ingin tahu siapa yang menentang Jeon Somin.

Dia mengeryit, "Itu hanya sebagian—kalau ada rotasi tempat duduk selama dua pekan sekali 'kan lebih bagus," jawabnya— _dasar pembelaan_.

Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya setelah menyelesaikan kotak-kotak bernomorkan tempat duduk di papan tulis.

"Menyebalkan _noona_ mu tuh," gerutu Junhui dengan tubuh setengah menghadap ke belakang. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Ya sanalah, protes ke _noona_ ku, jangan ke aku." Kataku sebal.

Selalu saja begitu. Setiap ada yang terkena hukuman atau ada perlakuan tidak bagus dari _noona_ , selalu aku yang kena imbas. Awalnya aku cukup malas mengakui hubungan darah di antara kami. Lagipula, kami tidak begitu mirip kalau kataku—jangan dipandang berdasarkan jenis kelamin. Tentulah beda, aku ini _cowok_ dia _cewek_.

Maksudnya paras kami—mata dia bulat dan terbuka lebar sejenis mata beruang kalau ku bilang, mataku seperti mata rubah, bibir dia besar—menurutku, aku tipis. Sialnya—sisanya hampir sama.

Hidung yang mancung runcing, tulang pipi yang tegas, kulit putih pucat. Sisanya adalah kepribadian kami yang berbeda jauh. Aku baik, dia sebelas dua belas dengan titisan medusa kadang-kadang.

Sebulan, dua bulan tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini adalah adiknya. Jika saja waktu itu Guru Song tidak _resign_ maka mungkin tidak akan terbongkar hingga saat ini.

Dia berkata dengan lantang waktu itu,

" _Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Somin, guru biologi kalian yang baru dan itu adikku Jeon Wonwoo."_

Dan sekelas menatapku seakan akan aku adalah penjahat yang mengumpat di balik topeng.

Imbas yang terkadang aku dapatkan adalah rasa marah yang melimpah padaku. Pernah suatu kali, Minghao tidak mau bicara padaku selama tiga hari dan setelah diusut ternyata disebabkan karena ia mendapat nilai di bawah enam puluh dan harus remedial. _Lah_ , memangnya itu salahku apa?

Soonyoung menopang dagunya ke arahku.

"Woo, kau tidak merasa gila apa serumah dengannya?" tanya Soonyoung dengan pertanyaan basi tidak bermutu. Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang setidaknya ditanyakan padaku setiap sepekan sekali.

"Aku bahkan—"

"Pernah serahim dengannya, itu bahkan lebih sempit," sela Junhui; mengkopi jawabanku yang selalu sama. Aku tergelak, namun terkikik kecil kemudian.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo dan kroninya, mungkin ingin maju mengambil nomor duluan." Sindir Guru Jeon dengan kilatan menyeramkan di depan.

Sekajap, kami bertiga terdiam. Saling lirik, menuduh satu sama lain dalam tatapan mata, sebelum bangkit dari kursi masing-masing dan berjalan ke depan. Ku ambil satu kertas dari beberapa puluh kertas yang tergulung, Junhui dan Soonyoung mengikuti di belakang.

Kemudian Guru Jeon menyuruh Kim Mingyu mengambil gulungan juga, barulah setelah itu anak-anak merangsek maju satu persatu untuk mengambil kertas.

Aku mundur kembali ke kursiku. Ku buka gulungan kertas itu dan nomor lima belas tertera di sana.

Kerumunan anak-anak di depan menghalangi peta tempat duduk yang sudah dibuat oleh Kim Mingyu. Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal dan memilih untuk melihatnya nanti.

Junhui keluar dari kerumunan dengan susah payah. Dia terduduk di bangkunya dengan selembar kertas yang sudah terbuka, dapat nomor dua puluh tujuh, wajahnya merengut.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya sembari menatapnya.

"Sial, aku kedapatan duduk paling depan," gerutunya jengkel. Aku mengulum senyum; seberusaha mungkin tidak tertawa.

Siapa sih yang senang duduk di depan? Bangku paling depan itu biasanya untuk anak-anak rajin, orang-orang yang perhatian dengan guru dan buku.

Soonyoung kemudian berjalan lunglai, melempar kertasnya padaku sebelum duduk di kursinya. Nomor satu.

"Kau tahu? Ini mungkin sejarah paling buruk. Ya masa aku duduk di depan guru?" geramnya kesal.

Lagi-lagi aku berusaha meredam tawa yang malah membuat wajahku aneh dan berujung dengan terbahak lebar.

"Ck, tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain adalah dosa besar, Woo." Junhui bersungut, dengan gaya khasnya. Aku tidak peduli, bahkan Soonyoung merapal dengan umpatan saking sebalnya.

Setelah anak-anak beringsut kembali ke tempat masing-masing, Guru Jeon lalu meninteruksi kami untuk segera pindah ke tempat duduk yang didapatkan, anak-anak mulai gaduh lagi.

"Kamu sendiri di mana?" tanya Soonyoung, sudah kembali dari gerutuan tanpa jedanya.

"Nomor lima belas," sahutku yang memperhatikan papan tulis, lalu terkekeh kecil, "bangku belakang barisanmu."

"Sialan," rutuk Junhui dan Soonyoung serempak.

"Jangan kangen ya." Ledekku dengan percaya diri. Mereka berdua mendesis padaku.

Aku segera menarik tasku dengan senyuman kemenangan ke bangku yang akan menjadi singgasanaku dua pekan ke depan.

Soonyoung dan Junhui terlihat enggan beranjak dari sana. Duduk di belakang tidak buruk juga _kok_ , ya meskipun aku harus mengenakan kacamata kalau dari jarak segini. Ini lebih baik, dari pada duduk di depan guru. Sifat alamiah pelajar kebanyakan.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di kursi cokelat itu. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Kim Mingyu telah duduk di sana. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu ku ulurkan tanganku.

"Jeon Wonwoo," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Dia terdiam, mengamatiku. Tangannya tidak terjulur seperti milikku, namun dia menyahut pelan.

"Kim Mingyu,"

Merasa keki, aku melipat tanganku lalu tersenyum kecut. Kenapa anak itu?

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dan seorang lelaki yang tadi menyahuti _noona_ terduduk di sana. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pasti Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya dengan pasti, aku mengangguk mantap.

"Kenalkan, aku Boo Seungkwan," ujarnya dengan tangan terjulur, aku membalasnya singkat.

"Itu _noonamu_ , 'kan?"

"Iya," sahutku pendek.

"Dia _jjang_!"

Aku cepat-cepat menengok horror. Baru kali ini pasalnya ada yang mengatakan bahwa Jeon Somin itu keren. Mungkin anak ini sudah terpelatuk sesuatu di kepalanya.

Sisa hari itu berjalan normal-normal saja. Boo Seungkwan orang yang aktif, dia bertanya tiap kali ada penjelasan yang ambigu. Jenis anak-anak cerdas yang banyak omong dan aneh.

Namun, yang membuatku heran adalah Kim Mingyu—dia menunduk terlalu bungkuk. Padahal badannya tinggi dan itu semakin memperlihatkan punggungnya yang melengkung. Tidak banyak bicara dan mulutnya terkatup sepanjang waktu.

Saat istirahat makan siang saja, dia duduk menyendiri. Tidak berbicara dengan yang lain. Ku kira dia orang yang berisik seperti Soonyoung dan Junhui.

Pelajaran terakhir; Sejarah Korea di lalui dengan begitu lengang. Lengang dalam artian sesungguhnya, di mana semua anak terdiam dan mulai menguap; terbuai rasa kantuk.

Aku sendiri diam-diam membaca novel, hanya satu dua yang masih semangat mendengarkan. Ku tundukan kepalaku dengan serius, seekor semut melintas; berjalan di lantai, bola mataku mengikuti pergerakannya hingga dia berada di kaki meja Kim Mingyu. Yang reflek saja aku ikut memandanginya dengan agak aneh.

Ini perasaanku saja atau memang Kim Mingyu itu sepertinya terlalu larut sendiri. Wajahnya suram, auranya pekat dengan rasa gelisah.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan dan kembali membaca novelku lagi.

Lima menit kemudian bel berdentang panjang. Suara riuh anak-anak sekejap berdengung; tidak sabar untuk pulang. Guru Kang di depan langsung menggeleng-geleng.

"Baik, sampai di sini pertemuan kita. Jangan lupa pekerjaan rumahnya—selamat malam,"

"Malam pak." Koor-an lemah anak-anak membalas.

Aku menguap kecil, lalu mulai membereskan semua barangku dengan santai. Ku tolehkan kepalaku, Mingyu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Suara tabrakan kecil di belakang, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan. Ternyata anak itu sudah hendak keluar ketika menabrak seseorang. Dia menunduk dalam dan terus merapalkan kata maaf sebelum melesat keluar dengan cepat.

"Ayo Jeon," Soonyoung sudah bersandar di meja terdekat dan Junhui sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk kecil lalu bangkit dari kursiku.

Kami bertiga pulang bersama, kebetulan rumah kami semua itu satu arah. Langit di luar sudah meredup, hembusan angin musim semi adalah sesuatu yang terbaik dari rangakaian hari ini.

Junhui dan Soonyoung bercerita betapa menderitanya duduk di depan. Aku hanya terkekeh-kekeh, dan kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Kim Mingyu itu rada aneh, ya?" celetukku, mulai membahas pengamatanku terhadap lelaki satu itu.

"Aneh gimana?" sahut Soonyoung.

"Karena dia pendiam?" terka Junhui yang langsung ku angguki.

"Masa, tadi kan aku mengajaknya berkenalan. Dia menjawab, tapi dia mengabaikan tanganku," kataku dengan serius.

"Tangamu bau sih," timpal Soonyoung, malah mengejek.

"Serius aku Young," bola mataku memicing.

Junhui nampak berpikir, dia melirikku sekilas. "Dia memang aneh, dia pintar _sih_ , kata kebanyakan orang tampan—tapi memang rada-rada gitu,"

Aku memandanginya dengan sedikit tercengang, ternyata Soonyoung juga memandangi Junhui agak tak percaya. Biasanya dia memuji dirinya sendiri tampan, tapi dia barusan memuji orang lain. Sadar akan keanehan itu, Junhui berdeham.

"Maksudnya, aku lebih tampan dari dia. Selalu." Koreksinya dengan kepala diangguk-anggukan.

"Heleh," cibirku dan Soonyoung.

Namun, Junhui melanjutkan omongannya.

"Tapi, serius-serius. Aku tahun lalu satu bimbingan belajar dengannya. Dan dia memang aneh, tidak pernah bicara, misterius, dan kalau bicara dengan orang lain itu gugup—seperti tidak percaya diri." Paparnya.

"Iya ya, biasanya yang begitu banyak penggemarnya. Jenis jenis misterius memabukan," Soonyoung berkomentar _absurd_.

Aku hanya berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Mingyu dan mengganti topik permbicaran kami menjadi beberapa lagu yang rilis di hari itu.

 **-0-**

"Aku pulang," suara remaja Mingyu, yang baru pecah dua tahun lalu berbisik pelan sembari melepaskan sepatu dan menggantinya menjadi sandal rumah.

Rumah itu nampak senyap; seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Dia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan menaruh sekantung obat yang dibelinya di meja ruang tamu. Mingyu baru akan beralih untuk berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, kalau saja ibunya tidak menyapanya dengan sebuah lengkingan.

"Kim Mingyu, kau baru pulang jam segini?" semburnya galak.

Mingyu tertunduk. Wajahnya berubah pucat, menjawab dengan terbata.

"Itu _eomma_ —" dia menelah ludahnya, "—aku harus mengantri untuk obatnya."

Mata ibunya memicing, melihat sekantung obat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia mendengus kasar.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, kalau begitu lain kali kau harus lebih cepat untuk pulang. Kalau tidak ada bimbel, cepat belajar. Jangan sampai nilai-nilaimu itu membuat malu." Cercanya, kemudian meraih obat itu dengan kasar.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya, namun masih mengumpati Mingyu sepanjang dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Mingyu menatap ibunya dengan nanar, tangannya terkepal; sebuah pertahanan diri.

Tubuh tingginya semakin melengkung. Ada rasa kesal yang terselip di dalam rongga dadanya. Mengukuhkan kalau dia amat marah. Namun, air mata sudah tidak mampu meredakan lukanya yang terbuka lebar.

 **-0-**

Di luar, udara masih berkabut. Pagi sekali aku berangkat, tidak bersama Soonyoung ataupun Junhui. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat bersama _noona_ dan kekasihnya.

Dia tidak mengajar hari ini karena akan mengikuti perlombaan guru antar sekolah. Kelas masih sepi, baru tiga orang, empat orang jika di total dengan diriku.

Kepalaku tertempel di atas meja dengan malas, rasa kantuk masih menggelayut manja di dalam diri bahkan terkatung-katung dikedua pelupuk mataku untuk segera terpejam. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, _noona_ memberikanku sebuah buku bersampul lusuh yang diamanatinya kepadaku untuk diberikan pada Kim Mingyu.

Jelas, dibenakku langsung bertanya-tanya buku apa itu. _Noona_ sendiri tidak tahu itu apa, dia hanya menyebutkan berikan Kim Mingyu. Buku itu titipan dari wali kelas lamanya. Dan _noona_ tidak bisa memberikan bukunya hari ini karena perlombaan yang ia ikuti.

Ada dorongan kuat di mana aku ingin melirik isinya, tapi ku urungankan niatku. Rasanya tidak sopan, mungkin dorongan itu ada karena aku terlalu memperhatikan Kim Mingyu kemarin dan menimbulkan rasa keingintahuan yang cukup mengganggu.

Suara deritan kursi di sebelah kananku, menguggah lamunan dan Kim Mingyu sudah terduduk di sana. Wajahnya nampak segar, walaupun ada guratan aneh diparasnya. Diam-diam, aku jadi satu pikiran dengan Junhui. Ternyata Kim Mingyu cukup tampan.

Aku menukik, mengorek isi tasku dan mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru lusuh yang kemudian ku sodorkan pada Kim Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu, ini buku titipan dari Guru Jeon,"

Dia segera menoleh, memperhatikanku. Tangannya bergerak cepat merampas buku itu. Aku menatapnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dia kenapa coba? Kaget sekali sepertinya melihat buku itu di tanganku. Lantas ia jejalkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Itu, guru Jeon kakakku, dan dia menitipkannya padaku karena hari ini dia tidak masuk," jelasku agar anak satu itu tidak salah paham.

Dia masih terdiam, matanya memicing lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, membelakangi diriku. Aku mengerjap dengan alis bertaut.

 _Heol_ , dasar anak aneh.

 **OoO**


	3. Bunuh Diri

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Kwon Soon Young

Wen Jun Hui

 **Genre(s)**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-AU!, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _ **3\. Bunuh Diri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semenjak menyerahkan buku lusuh bersampul biru itu, aku sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa dengan Kim Mingyu. Buat apa bersusah payah dengan seseorang yang tak memberikan usaha untuk menjadi lebih baik?

Selebihnya aku berteman cukup baik dengan Seungkwan yang berisik dan Yoon Jeonghan yang duduk di depanku.

Sesekali saat jam makan tiba, mereka berdua bergabung bersama aku, Junhui, Soonyoung, Minghao, dan Seokmin. Seungkwan lebih cerewet dari yang ku duga, dan Jeonghan tidak sebaik kelihatannya—maksudnya dia ternyata sebelas dua belas dengan Soonyoung dan Junhui.

"Kelas kami membosankan. Total!" keluh Minghao mengaduk-aduk nasi-nasinya dengan sumpit sembari menopang dagu, bosan.

Seokmin dengan mulut penuh di sebelahnya mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Di kelas kami yang menjadi perangkat kelas—si peringkat satu dan dua." Kata Seokmin di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Lee Jihoon dan Hong Jisoo?" Seungkwan bertanya guna mendapat kepastian.

Minghao menyahut kecil, "Siapa lagi?"

Diam-diam kami berempat melirik Soonyoung yang tersenyum malu-malu sendiri mendengar nama Lee Jihoon.

Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Soonyoung menyukai Lee Jihoon dari kelas satu. _Random_ sekali waktu itu, dia datang ke kelas di rabu pagi dengan cengiran kelewat lebar di mana seharusnya mukanya suram. Karena jam pertama di rabu pagi adalah fisika; pelajaran yang Soonyoung benci.

Ia bersiul riuh rendah selama sepuluh menit mengabaikan kami yang sedang mengobrol sebelum melakukan hal paling memalukan dan gila di pagi cerah awal musim panas itu.

"Teman-teman, sambut masa remaja kalian. Aku dipenuhi dengan cinta," dia tiba-tiba berdiri, memegang dadanya lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Kami melongo heran sebelum tertawa keras-keras. Dia mungkin kepentok pintu bus saat turun. Namun, Soonyoung malah makin menjadi.

"Ikuti aku teman-teman tercinta," pintanya dengan tangan yang saling menggengam lemah di balik punggungnya. Bodohnya, kami seperti anak bebek mengikuti si sinting Soonyoung.

Koridor jelas masih ramai, bel belum berdentang. Atmosfer aneh mendadak mengerubungi kami. Aku dan yang lainnya masih mengikuti Soonyoung ke depan kelas 1-1.

Dia dengan santainya masuk ke sana, sedang kami terhenti di ambang pintu; mengawasi apa yang akan dia lakukan. Soonyoung menghampiri seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah menunduk mengerjakan soal. Dia berlutut; dahi kami terlipat, bergumam mengatai Soonyoung.

Dengan paksa, Soonyoung menarik tangan lelaki itu dan mengecupnya. Kami terbelalak hebat, dan setelah itu kami rasanya menanggalkan dagu kami di lantai.

Kwon Soonyoung berseru percaya diri, "Wahai mentari pagi yang menelisik sembunyi di dada manusia. Aku kini mengetahui apa itu cinta, aku mempersembahkan diriku padamu."

Sejak saat itu nama Kwon Soonyoung menjadi sangat _nyentrik_ , perbincangan hangat mengenai 'drama kwon' bertahan selama beberapa hari karena dikatakan terlalu gila. Aku bahkan berjalan dua meter darinya kalau melintasi koridor, enggan tertular rasa sinting Soonyoung.

Aku mengusap ujung hidungku, omong-omong soal perangkat kelas. Chwe Hansol dan Boo Seungkwan yang menjabat, aku sempat di tunjuk dan langsung ku tolak mentah-mentah. Begini-begini aku bukan orang korupsi kolusi nepotisme. Lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik dengan jabatan perangkat kelas; sudah penuh beban hidup ini, jika ditambah yang seperti itu akan menjadi beban lagi.

"Aku jadi ingin tukeran kelas dengan kalian. Aku rela," Soonyoung membuka suaranya setelah usai berkhayal soal Jihoon- kurasa.

Aku pikir, hari itu adalah hari paling memalukan untuk Jihoon. Padahal di saat itu juga, Jihoon langsung mendorong kepala Soonyoung hingga jatuh, dan mencacinya. Tapi, Soonyoung malah tersenyum bangga.

"Aku sangat besedia kalau bisa," Minghao jelas-jelas tersiksa dengan kelas serius yang kerjaannya menunduk; mengerjakan soal.

Sebenarnya dia tidak bodoh, hanya malas saja. Dan kemalasan Minghao itu sudah mengakar, aku dan Junhui merasa sudah cukup menasihatinya.

"Padahal itu bagus untukmu Hao. Lingkungan kadang membuat seseorang berubah," komentar Junhui.

Sesama _china-line_ , Junhui sangat peduli dengan Minghao. Dia dengan sabar menjelaskan materi-materi yang tidak dimengerti Minghao, bahkan kadang membuatkan rangkuman. Tapi, jika aku atau Soonyoung yang meminta dia menolak, _dasar pilih kasih._

Minghao merengut dan tidak membalas ucapan Junhui.

"Berati kalau diurutkan dari peringkat, kelas kita _parallelnya_ tidak begitu mengancam ya?" kataku sambil memasukan kentang ke mulut.

Soonyoung mendengus keras.

"Apanya yang tidak begitu mengancam? Ada lima orang di kelas yang masuk sepuluh besar di angkatan.

"Junhui, Kim Mingyu, Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol, dan Kim Mingkyung. Mentang-mentang, masuk dua puluh besar, jadi meringankan _deh_." Soonyoung menyindir agak kesal. Aku tidak menyahuti, kalau disahuti malah jadi perdebatan panjang tidak berguna.

Junhui, aku, dan Seokmin memutar bola mata dengan malas. Kalau bicara soal peringkat, Soonyoung dan Minghao kadang jadi lebih _sensitive_ , cepat marah.

Peringkatku juga tidak cukup bagus dibanding Junhui ataupun Seokmin. Seokmin, walau kelihatan –err kurang meyakinkan dari luar tapi dia jagonya kalau sudah mengerjakan soal hitungan.

Aku begini-begini saja, semester pertama kelas satu kemarin peringkat dua puluh satu, dan semester dua peringkat delapan belas. Jangan tanya, kenapa bisa naik.

Itu setelah aku dapat les pribadi menggila dari Jeon Somin sampai badanku demam.

Jeonghan merangkul Soonyoung.

"Peringkat bukan segalanya, tenang saja Kwon Soonyoung—masa sma itu adalah masa di mana harus dinikmati." Jeonghan memberi motivasi yang sebenarnya agak kurang mendidik.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar mendapatkan sekutu pengganti Minghao di kelas baru.

Sisa waktu makan siang dihabiskan untuk berbincang mengenai beberapa berita di media sosial. Jeonghan tiba-tiba berceletuk mengenai ketertarikan dirinya terhadap Seungcheol.

Aku memakan makan siangku dengan tenang dan damai, tidak begitu mengikuti alur obrolan tapi sesekali aku menyela.

Pandanganku mengedar, lantas mencari-cari sosok si tinggi punggung melengkung yang biasanya duduk di pojok sendirian, kesepian. Bola mataku berputar-putar ke segala penjuru kantin, tapi tidak ku temukan sosok Kim Mingyu.

Kami masih bercakap ringan ketika suara pekikan dan jeritan para gadis menyahut satu sama lain. Suara riuh terdengar amat jelas, beberapa orang membuka pintu kantin dengan tidak santai.

"A-aADA YANG BUNUH DIRI!" teriak seseorang, yang sedetik-dua detik tidak berespon hingga detik ke empat semua orang berseru kencang-kencang lalu berlarian ke jendela dan keluar kantin untuk melihat.

Tidak terlebih Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Minghao, dan Seokmin yang sudah ikut berlari; bagi mereka berempat hal itu harus amat dilihat. Aku masih di kursi bersama Junhui dan Jeonghan, saling tukar pandang bingung dengan alis saling bertaut.

Bunuh diri? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Namun, jerit jerit tertahan membuatku ingin tahu.

"Haruskah?" kata Jeonghan melirikku dan Junhui. Aku mengeriutkan bibirku kemudian bangkit dari kursi.

Saat kami menarik pintu kantin, koridor sudah dipenuhi anak-anak. Tumpah ruah di sana, seolah-olah ada festival di halaman sekolah.

Sulit untuk menyelinap di antara mereka, bahkan aku tidak tertarik segitu kuatnya untuk melihat. Namun, seperti biasa, Soonyoung keluar dari kerumunan agak kepayahan.

Dia sedikit gemetar, dan melihat hal itu tidak sebagus mendapatkan bahan berita seperti kesempatan lainnya. Napas Soonyoung tersengal, matanya nampak cemas.

"Ki-Kim Min-Kim Kim-Min—"

"Bicara yang benar, Young!" sela Junhui agak gemas, karena Soonyoung bicara sepotong-sepotong. Ku tepuk nyepik bahunya.

Setelah terlihat agak lebih tenang, Soonyoung meraup napas sebanyak yang ia mampu dan bicara pelan, tetapi ada getaran dalam suaranya.

Dia menegak salivanya, "Kim Mingyu—bunuh diri,"

"Hah? Kim Mingyu yang bunuh diri?" Jeonghan berseru kaget, mewakili suaraku yang tercekat.

Tangan Soonyoung bergerak ke depan secara defensif.

"Bukan! Bukan Kim Mingyu yang bunuh diri, tapi—" dia terhenti lagi. Jeonghan dan Junhui mulai terlihat sebal.

"Jangan bikin penasaran sih, Young!" keluh Junhui dengan menatap Soonyoung penuh.

Perlu sekitar beberapa detik agar Soonyoung berdiri tegap.

"Kim Mingyu berdiri tepat di depan mayat itu! Dia si saksi mata!"

 **-0-**

Seisi sekolah sibuk menceritakan kejadian hari itu. Pihak sekolah dengan cepat mengatasinya, anak-anak disuruh bergegas ke kelas masing-masing setelah belasan guru turun dan meneriaki satu per satu anak-anak agar kembali ke kelas.

Tetapi, anak-anak seperti Soonyoung, Minghao, Seokmin, dan ternyata Seungkwan juga sejenis—mereka mencoba berkali-kali keluar kelas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Sulit sekali berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan penuh kekhawatiran seperti itu. Setelah menjelaskan satu materi, guru akan keluar untuk mengecek sesuatu dan kembali ke kelas.

Sedang aku duduk dengan agak penasaran, ke mana Kim Mingyu pergi? Dia tidak kembali usai jam makan siang. Pastilah dia berada di ruang konseling.

Banyak pertanyaan dalam benakku, bagaimana Kim Mingyu berada di sana, apa perasaannya melihat orang mati di depan mata?

Dan yang ku ketahui dari Soonyoung dan Seungkwan, bahwa yang terjun dari atap sekolah adalah anak kelas tiga bernama Gongchan Shik.

Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi Soonyoung dengan semangat menjelaskan ciri-cirinya. Beberapa anak terlihat sama penasarannya dengan Soonyoung ataupun Seungkwan, dan beberapa lagi nampak khawatir.

"Kim Mingyu belum kembali juga, ya?" kata Junhui sambil melempar pandang ke bangku Mingyu yang kosong.

Jeonghan dengan bangku yang diputar ke belakang mulai berspekulasi.

"Aku rasa dia _shock_ berat." Ujarnya.

"Jelas! Kau bayangkan, melihat anak mati di depan matamu. Berlumuran darah—tadi dia begini seperti patung," Seungkwan berdiri; tubuhnya seolah tegang dan matanya membulat penuh rasa terkejut; menggambarkan keadaan Mingyu yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa dia bisa berada di sana ya?" tanya Junhui pelan, aku melirik sedikit; pertanyaanku sedari tadi akhirnya ada yang menyuarakan juga.

"Antara dua, sengaja atau tidak sengaja," ujar Soonyoung yang duduk di atas meja Seungkwan.

"Sengaja atau tidak bagaimana?" kataku, tidak mengerti maksud Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendekati kepalanya ke arahku, menyuruh agar Junhui, Jeonghan, aku, dan Seungkwan untuk mendekat.

"Pertama, dia tidak sengaja melewati tempat diwaktu yang salah. Yang ke dua, dia tahu ada yang bunuh diri, dan dia berada di sana."

Aku menaikan sudut alisku, tidak sependapat dengan Soonyoung.

"Kalau yang ke dua, bukankah lebih efektif jika dia menyusul ke atap untuk menghentikan? Di bandingkan dia berada di bawah seperti sengaja menunggu kematian?" ucapku seraya memandang yang lain.

"Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin yang ke dua. Kim Mingyu sepertinya tidak akan bersusah payah mengingatkan orang lain untuk tidak bunuh diri, kalau dianya saja seperti kehilangan semangat hidup," tambahku yang langsung diangguki yang lainnya.

"Lalu ke mana dia sekarang?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan Jeonghan terjawab, Junhui berkata rendah dengan kepala terjulur.

"Dia datang."

Serempak, semua mata beralih ke pintu kelas belakang. Kim Mingyu masuk ditemani _Noona_ , kepalanya tertunduk. Dia langsung menuju kursinya, tidak menatap yang lain, lantas membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan belajar dan tidak membuat lingkaran _gossip_? Mengurusi yang bukan urusan kalian?" bentak _noona_ dengan galak. Soonyoung dan Junhui langsung meluncur ke depan. Jeonghan membalikan kursinya. Anak-anak segera kembali ke kursi masing-masing.

 **-0-**

Jelas, sulit sekali mengganti topik di malam itu. Soonyoung dan Seungkwan tak habis-habisnya membicarakan hal yang sama sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Junhui mengeluh pelan, Soonyoung menemukan pengganti Seokmin dan Minghao dalam bentuk yang lebih parah; Seungkwan.

Di per-empatan jalan, aku berpisah dengan yang lainnya. Jalan menuju rumahku masih harus ditempuh sendirian dari sini sekitar lima belas menit. Untuk menghilangkan rasa senyap yang seketika membelenggu, ku jejalkan _earphone_ ke telinga.

Walaupun aku tidak banyak bicara seperti Soonyoung ataupun Seungkwan, namun pikiranku tetap berada di sana. Memikirkan Gongchan Shik _sunbae_ dan Kim Mingyu.

Aku hanya melihat mayatnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ditutup. Darah di mana-mana, tapi cuma hal itu saja sudah sanggup menyusupkan rasa cemas dan takut dalam diriku selama beberapa jam belakangan. Bagaimana dengan Kim Mingyu?

Lampu temaram terlihat menunduk, menerangi jalanan. Semburat bulan sesekali terlihat, awan-awan melintasinya sehinga bulan tidak begitu cantik malam ini.

Air yang melintasi sungai terlihat tenang. Sepoian angin dan lagu bergenre _ballad_ pada akhirnya mampu menenggelamkan diriku pada rasa penasaran yang semakin menjadi.

Aku melangkah pasti ketika sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di tepi jembatan membuatku mundur kembali. Rasanya seperti kenal punggung melengkung itu, aku melongokan kepalaku...

...dan Kim Mingyu menoleh dengan pandangan datar.

Aku mengerjap kaget.

Sedang apa anak ini di sini? Apa dia tinggal di lingkungan yang sama denganku? Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Mingyu lalu kembali menatap air yang mengalir. Aku kemudian berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menatap air yang bergerak dengan tenang.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan setelah semenit.

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Hanya terdiam, masih menatap air di balik tudung jaketnya. Ya, seharusnya aku bisa menduga ini akan menjadi pembicaran monolog, kenapa juga aku harus berhenti? Ah, sudahlah, sepertinya dia juga tidak ingin diganggu. Ku angkat satu kakiku ketika Mingyu akhirnya bersuara.

"Menurutmu ke mana orang-orang mati akan pergi?"

Ku turunkan lagi kakiku yang terangkat dan kembali ke posisi semula. Ku jejalkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaket yang ku pakai.

"Hmm?" sahutku, tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Apa rasanya mati?" ujarnya, dengan pertanyaan berbeda tetapi tetap tidak ku pahami dengan baik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" kelakarku, ku coba menatap raut wajahnya yang bersembunyi.

Dia akhirnya menoleh, "Gongchan _Sunbae_ ….dia terlihat damai. Walaupun banyak darah di sana, tapi dia terlihat nyaman."

Aku terhenyak sesaat, "Kim Mingyu kurasa-"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Ku tengokan kepalaku, _noona_ sudah berjalan ke arahku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan? Kan sudah kubilang, kita pulang bersama." Ucapnya ketika sampai di hadapanku. Dia memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di sebelahku dan sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa itu Mingyu.

"Ah, Kim Mingyu? Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya _noona_ , yang terlihat kaget dan tidak tahu menahu soal muridnya itu.

Mingyu melepaskan tudung jaketnya, dia menunduk. Namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _noona_.

"Aku permisi dulu, selamat malam Guru Jeon, Jeon Wonwoo," dia melangkah berlainan arah dari rumah kami. Aku dan Somin _noona_ saling beradu pandang, keheranan.

"Kau tidak tahu _noona_?" tanyaku, _noona_ menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengecek satu persatu alamat siswa jika bukan suatu hal yang penting." Jawab _noona_.

"Sepertinya, menjadi saksi orang bunuh diri itu cukup berat."

"Makanya, aku minta tolong padamu Woo, jangan bahas ini lagi di depannya. Dia terlihat terkejut, cukup lama untuk detektif meinterogasinya tadi.

"Kim Mingyu, juga bukan orang yang pandai bicara. Jadi, dia sepertinya sedikit tertekan."

Aku mengangguk, aku tidak akan bertanya padanya. Karena hal itu jelas hal yang sia-sia.

Dia merangkulku, "Hei, kau belum menjawab tadi. Kenapa pulang duluan? Kan kubilang tunggu aku,"

" _Noona_ , aku tahun ini berumur delapan belas tahun. Masa aku harus pulang bersama dengan dirimu? Lagipula, aku ingin pulang dengan yang lainnya." Gerutuku.

 _Noona_ merajuk, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, aku tahu sih, dia pasti juga sedang kepikiran dengan masalah di sekolah. Dan tidak sengaja melihat mayat Gongchan _sunbae_ yang pada akhirnya membuatnya parno sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak minta jemput Matt _hyung_?"

 _Noona_ mendesah pelan, "Dia sedang keluar kota, kalau bisa juga sudah ku suruh dia jemput."

"Makanya, kau harus segera menikah,"

Tiba-tiba leherku dipitingnya, "Ouch! Yak! _Noona_!"

 **OoO**


	4. Saudara Kembar

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Kwon Soon Young

Wen Jun Hui

 **Genre(s)**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG-16

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s), Out Of Character, SVT-AU!, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

 _ **XX**_

 _ **4\. Saudara Kembar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Awan hitam bergemuruh. Sambaran kilatan petir sesekali terbias melewati jendela. Korden bergerak tak beraturan. Hawa aneh membelenggu. _Eomma_ masih sibuk membenahi makanan dari konter dapur ke meja makan dengan dibantu _noona_ yang mulutnya sibuk mengoceh tentang kejadian di sekolah. _Aboeji_ beberapa kali menyahuti dari ruang tengah dengan jari yang menjentek-jentekan remote televisi karena tak ada satu pun acara malam itu yang menggugah seleranya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa bunuh diri?" suara _aboeji_ kembali terdengar. Dia bertanya hal yang sama untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"Tidak ada, bahkan tidak ada surat terakhir seperti orang bunuh diri pada umumnya. Kasihan sekali Youngji. Dia saking terkejutnya perutnya sampai melilit. Di sekolah benar-benar kacau, belum lagi ditambah dengan para orangtua yang khawatir. Sebab itu, yayasan dengan cepat bergerak menyumpal media. Kalau sampai ini dipublikasikan citra sekolah menjadi buruk. Coba bayangkan saja, ada yang bunuh diri di sekolah?"

" _Heee_ , bagaimana dengan orangtua korban?" _Eomma_ mulai ikut penasaran. Dia yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya angkat bicara.

 _Noona_ berhenti dengan lap di tangannya. "Itulah, mereka menyalahkan sekolah."

 _Eomma_ bergerak, memukul kecil tanganku yang memegang sekeping kripik. Aku mengeryap.

"Apa sudah boleh makan?" tanyaku disusul dengan bunyi gemerucuk dari perut. _Eomma_ mendengus kemudian beralih pada _aboeji_. Menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

Ku ambil semangkuk nasi dan mulai menggerakan sumpit guna mengambil lauk pauk yang aku suka. Makanan malam ini seperti biasanya. Kimchi, sup tahu pedas, tumis jamur, telur goreng namun aku suka. Dengan lahap aku memakan makananku dalam diam _. Eomma_ , _noona_ , dan _aboeji_ masih saja membahas hal yang sama.

Beginilah jika kau mempunyai saudara lain yang satu sekolah atau institusi. Pasti kejadian yang rancu akan dibawa pulang dan akan menjadi perbincangan hangat. Padahal aku sudah begitu muak mendengarnya di sekolah—Soonyoung dan Seungkwan tiada hentinya membicarakan hal yang sama. Musti juga aku mendengar versi dari guru-guru? Mungkin bagi Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Minghao, dan Seokmin memiliki koneksi di sekolah seperti halnya guru menjadi menarik. Tapi, tidak denganku.

"Tetapi, yang aku tahu. Gongchan Shik meninggal karena tertekan oleh nilai standar yang orangtuanya berikan. Youngji mencari tahu dari catatan dan teman-teman terdekatnya. Bahkan Gongchan sepertinya pernah melakukan _selfharm_ sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Karena di tubuhnya ditemukan beberapa sayatan di tempat yang tidak wajar, di paha dan pergelangan atas."

 _Eomma_ bergidik ngeri. Beliau mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Nah, kan Wonwoo. _Eomma_ dan _aboeji_ mu tidak pernah menuntut nilai tinggi darimu. Bahkan sejak Somin duduk di bangku sekolah, eomma tidak pernah menekannya untuk menjadi juara kelas. Tapi, karena _noona_ mu memang pintar. Jadi, kalau kamu tidak sanggup jangan paksakan diri. _Arrachi_?"

Dengan mulut penuh aku mengangguk-angguk. Ya, kalau dipikir lagi, memang _eomma_ , _aboeji_ , dan _noona_ tidak pernah menargetkanku untuk mencapai nilai sekian dan sekian. Baru semester lalu _noona_ menempaku dengan keras, tetapi setelah aku demam dia di marahi habis-habisan oleh _eomma_. Sepertinya teman-temanku juga tidak ada yang dibebankan untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus.

Orangtua Soonyoung pernah berkata _'Tidak apa kau tidak dapat nilai yang cukup bagus di sekolah. Asal tidak melakukan hal onar saja sudah bagus,'_. Junhui, dia memang pada dasarnya pintar, karena tidak enak dengan paman dan bibinya jika mendapatkan nilai rendah. Maka, dia berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Seokmin, ia tidak pernah secara gamblang menceritakan kehidupannya di rumah. Yang aku tahu, Seokmin kadang terlihat kecewa kalau mendapat nilai yang kurang dari harapannya. Terakhir, Minghao. Ah, dia jangan ditanya. Kedua orangtuanya sangat santai mengenai hal itu.

"Ah ya, tadi kamu bicara apa dengan Mingyu?"

"Hah?"

Kelopak mataku mengerjap. Menelan nasi yang sudah dikunyah ke dalam kerongkongan. Aku memandang _noona_ sekilas lalu mengedikan bahu tidak acuh.

"Aku tidak bicara apapun padanya. Baru aku bertanya, tidak lama _noona_ datang."

"Siapa Mingyu?" _Aboeji_ bertanya dengan menatapku penuh.

"Teman sekelasku—"

"—Yang menjadi saksi dari acara bunuh diri itu." Sela _noona_ dengan cepat.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku pelan. Acara? memangnya bunuh diri itu sebuah acara? _Noona_ kalau bicara suka _ga_ difilter _gitu_ pemilihan katanya.

"Tapi, dia tidak memberikan informasi dengan baik. Sepertinya aku harus banyak-banyak mengetahui permasalahan di kelas. Apa dia punya masalah dengan anak-anak Woo?" tanya noona setelah menambahkan ucapannya.

Ku jawab dengan cepat. "Tidak—Mingyu sangat pendiam. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada yang punya masalah dengannya. Kalau _noona_ bertanya apa dia aneh- aku akan menjawab iya. Dia tidak punya teman di kelas."

"Seharusnya kau mendekati orang-orang yang seperti itu." Kata _Aboeji_ yang sudah usai dengan suapan terakhir. Aku mengerling heran.

Dia melanjutkan dengan santai karena wajah keherananku yang terpampang jelas. "Orang-orang seperti itu pasti memiliki alasan khusus kenapa tidak ingin berbaur dengan yang lain. Kepercayaan diri, misalnya."

Dengan sigap _noona_ menambahkan. "Hah! Betul itu _aboeji_. Kau bisa mendekatinya dan mengetahui kenapa dia bisa begitu."

Tanganku terjulur, mengangkat gelas kemudian menegaknya hingga habis. "Noona menyuruhku untuk meringankan bebanmu konseling murid ya?" ledekku.

Air wajahnya segera berubah. Tangannya bergerak defensif. "Bukan! Bukan! Dasar sok tahu!" sambarnya dengan cepat. Aku dan _aboeji_ terkekeh. _Noona_ kan tidak pandai berbohong.

"Sudah-sudah, Wonwoo tolong _eomma_ menaruh piring di wastafel. Habis itu langsung belajar."

" _Nde eomma_."

 **oOo**

Hujan mengguyur Seoul. Aroma tanah yang bercampur debu terasa menusuk-nusuk hidung. Aura suram dan tak bergairah lelaki termuda keluarga Kim ikut mendera. Selama waktu makan malam, selama itu juga Mingyu menundukan kepalanya dan bola matanya hanya berpusat pada makanan yang ada di bawah hidungnya.

"Kamu tidak apa Mingyu?"

Kepala Mingyu yang menunduk perlahan terangkat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ekor matanya menangkap mata ibunya yang memicing penuh keingintahuan.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan dia?" Tangan ibunya teracung tinggi, memandang Mingyu dengan tidak suka.

Ayahnya membenarkan tata letak kacamatanya dengan benar di pangkal hidung. Dia melirik Mingyu dan istrinya secara berkala. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apanya yang tidak tahu?" kata istrinya dengan cepat.

"A-aku hanya mencantumkan nomor _appa_ di kertas itu." Cicit Mingyu dengan kepala yang masih agak menunduk.

"Apanya yang dicantum-cantumkan?" tanya ibunya dengan tidak sabar.

Tangan Mingyu yang berada di atas meja perlahan turun. Ia menggenggam ujung celananya dengan keras.

"Dia jadi saksi mata untuk orang yang bunuh diri." Sahut ayahnya lebih cepat dibanding suara Mingyu yang masih tertahan dipangkal tenggorokan.

Mata ibunya melotot. Dia memandang Mingyu dengan jengkel.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" bentaknya.

"I-itu… _eomma_ pernah bilang- jangan ganggu dengan masalah se-sekolah." Jawabnya dengan tergagap-gagap.

Tangan ibunya bergerak, memukul meja makan dengan kasar.

"Tapi hal begitu penting Mingyu. Dasar bodoh, kapan kau bisa dewasa, Hah?" sembur ibunya dengan tangan yang terjulur untuk mendorong kepala Mingyu ke belakang. Ayahnya diam saja dan memakan makanannya dengan santai. Seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Maaf _e-eomma_. Maaf." Lirihnya masih dengan tangan terkepal di bawah meja. Dia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dengan kencang.

Napas ibunya memburu. Matanya memandang benci ke arah Mingyu. Seakan Mingyu adalah seonggok daging yang begitu menjijikan baginya. Dengan cepat ibunya berdiri, menarik makanan Mingyu yang bahkan hanya disentuh sedikit.

"Pergi ke kamarmu. Belajar yang benar. Kalau semester ini nilaimu anjlok, kau akan merasakan bagaimana kamu benci untuk dilahirkan di keluarga ini." Tangan ibunya berkibas, mengusir Mingyu dari hadapannya. Ia sudah muak dengan Mingyu.

"Contoh kakak dan adikmu. Dasar bodoh," gumam ibunya.

Kuping Mingyu terasa berdenyut. Ia berdiri, mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kedua orangtuanya dengan rendah. Kedua tungkainya segera bergerak menjauhi meja makan. Perutnya tak pernah lapar di rumah. Dia tidap pernah merasakan kenyamanan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Mingyu—jangan sampai kejadian di sekolahmu bisa mengganggu konsentrasimu. _Appa_ sudah mendaftarkan ke bimbingan belajar yang lebih intensif. Adikmu juga di sana, jadi peringkatmu harus naik."

Kaki Mingyu hanya berhenti seperkian detik sebelum ia beranjak lagi. Tangannya terkepal keras. Matanya berkali-kali mengedip, menahan rasa marah.

Selalu saja dibanding-bandingkan.

Kamar Mingyu terasa pengap. Seolah dirinya tak pernah membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke sana. Buku-buku berserakan, kertas-kertas di mana-mana. Tempelan-tempelan notes berisikan rumus dan catatan penting ada di setiap dinding kamar. Mingyu kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya. Lampu neon putih adalah saksi bisu atas dirinya yang selalu berjuang tanpa belas kasihan untuk belajar.

Matanya sedikit berkaca. Tapi Mingyu tahu, jika ia menangis dia tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Begitu juga dengan caranya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tetapi, cara itu membuatnya lega.

 **oOo**

Semalaman aku berpikiran mengenai perkataan Mingyu. Tapi, tak ada hasilnya juga. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Apa maksudnya dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu lebih lanjut.

Quiz fisika lebih menyabet perhatianku semalam suntuk. Walaupun disela-selanya kadang kala aku berpikiran soal Mingyu.

Pagi ini semua anak lebih memilih untuk diam. Meskipun, beberapanya masih membahas berita kemarin dengan seru. Seungkwan terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Dia masih mengerjakan soal sambil terus menanggapi ucapan Soonyoung. Apa dia itu seorang _multitasking?_

Junhui sejak datang sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang. Dia sibuk berlatih soal-soal. Ini quiz pertama di tahun ajaran baru ini. Dan pasti salah satu yang cukup penting bagi mereka. Aku berlatih sebisaku. Ya, benar-benar sebisaku. Jeonghan sesekali menoleh ke arah Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang asyik menggosip dengan tambahan beberapa anak gadis yang ikut menimbrung.

Sedang di sebelah kananku. Kim Mingyu tenggelam dalam duniannya.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Dan kau Boo Seungkwan. Kau itu perangkat kelas, bukankah seharusnya menertibkan kelas?" setelah setengah jam sumber suara hanya dari lingkaran Seungkwan dan Soonyoung akhirnya Choi Hansol angkat bicara juga. Dia Nampak jengah lama-lama dengan Seungkwan yang terlihat tidak menjalankan amanatnya dengan baik.

Aku melirik lingkaran itu yang akhirnya terbuka. Beberapa anak-anak kehilangan fokus dan ikut menoleh ke arah mereka semua, ikut memperhatikan.

"Kita tidak berisik." Kata Seungkwan membela diri. Kepala-kepala yang dekat dengannya ikut mengangguk-angguk sebagai pembelaan.

Kim Minkyeong yang duduk di sebelah kiri paling ujung deret ke tiga ikut memutarkan setengah badannya lalu bersuara dengan lantang. "Apanya yang tidak menganggu? Kalian itu berisik semua. Kenapa tidak belajar, _sih_?"

Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik. Jung Eunwoo—salah satu gadis yang ikut berkumpul dengan Soonyoung dan Seungkwan mencibir. "Ya, kalau begitu belajar saja sana! Jangan urusi urusan orang."

Soonyoung memberikan jempolnya. Minkyeong tampak sebal diberikan perlawanan seperti itu.

"Dasar kumpulan tidak berguna," desis Minkyeong.

Soonyoung menoleh dengan cepat. Aku melepaskan pensil yang ku genggam. Mengamatinya dengan was-was. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang sekejap saja terbesit.

"Aku rasa, kalau dari salah satu siswa dari kelas kita ada yang mati bunuh diri seperti Gongchan _sunbae_ , kalian pun tidak akan peduli. Kalian kan hanya mempedulikan nilai-nilai kalian itu. Persis, manusia tidak punya hati." Ujarnya dengan berani. Seungkwan melongo horror. Aku pun ikut terperangah. Junhui bahkan sudah sepenuhnya melihat ke belakang.

Anak-anak sekelas sudah memusatkan pandangan mereka pada Soonyoung dan Minkyeong, termasuk Kim Mingyu.

Minkyeong tertawa sinis. Masih dengan pensilnya yang tersemat di tangan kanannya.

"Ya, bodoh. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," timpalnya dengan sebuah seringai cemooh yang jelas.

"Kau yakin, hah? Aku tahu rahasiamu Kim Minkyeong—aku rasa kalian tahu apa julukanku, kan?" Soonyoung berdiri di sebelah Seungkwan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh wajah anak-anak di kelas termasuk diriku. Aku menggeleng pelan, memberikan sinyal bahwa yang dia lakukan hanyalah memperkeruh suasana.

"Kim Minkyeong—peringkat ke tiga di angkatan. Tidak pernah mampu mengalahkan Lee Jihoon ataupun Hong Jisoo. Pernah sekali hampir bunuh diri karena tertekan dengan nilai yang tak pernah naik—stabil di sana. Melakukan apapun hanya untuk mengalahkan Jihoon dan Jisoo, bahkan membeli kunci jawaban olimpiade."

Kini semua mata anak-anak beralih pada Minkyeong yang sudah membatu. Menatap Soonyoung dengan murka.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" sahut Minkyeong—pura-pura tidak tahu. Tetapi sayangnya wajahnya pucat seketika. Benar-benar tidak pandai berdusta.

Soonyoung tertawa lebar yang tedengar begitu menyebalkan.

"Dasar sampah masyarakat," Soonyoung berkata dengan sorot mata yang tertuju hanya pada Minkyeong dengan nada datar. Aku lantas berdiri, menarik Soonyoung. Minkyeong sekejap saja menjerit, melompat dari kursinya.

"Sialan! Anak miskin sialan!" raungnya. Soonyoung sudah hampir merangsek maju kalau saja Junhui tidak menahan Soonyoung. Beberapa anak perempuan lainnya sudah menahan Minkyeong yang melolong marah.

Ku tatap Soonyoung yang sudah tersulut emosinya.

"Kau tahu Young, kau baru saja—"

"Bunuh diri."

Kami semua menoleh dan mendapati Somin _noona_ sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sudut bibir berkedut. Memegang penggaris. Dia melihat ke arah kami semua lalu menggeleng-menggeleng sengit.

"Kim Minkyeong, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, dan Wen Junhui. Ikut aku ke ruang konseling."

"T-tapi tapi Guru Jeon."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dan kalian lanjutkan pembelajaran kalian masing-masing."

Minkyeong mendorong beberapa anak yang memegangi dirinya yang lalu melintasi kami dengan sengaja menabrakan bahunya. Soonyoung sudah hampir menerjangnya kalau saja dia tidak melihat wajah jengkelku dan Junhui. Soonyoung menatap kami dengan sebal juga.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk terlibat," tuturnya galak.

"Iya—dan membiarkanmu berantem dengan perempuan?" gerutuku.

"Ya, Kim MInkyeong itu bukan perempuan biasa tahu! Dia itu medusa."

Junhui mendesah frustasi. Aku sih tak apa tidak ikut ujian fisika di pagi itu. Mungkin, Soonyoung juga tidak peduli akan kekosongan nilainya. Namun, nampaknya Junhui agak cemas dengan hal yang satu itu. Dia tampak menyesali perbuatannya untuk menolong Soonyoung kalau pada akhirnya begini. Kami melangkah keluar kelas dengan lunglai. Hukuman pertama di ajaran tahun ini, di dapatkan dengan tidak elitnya.

 **oOo**

Hukuman kami adalah membersihkan _hall indoor_. Soonyoung berkali-kali adu selisih dengan Minkyeong di beberapa kesempatan yang ia bisa. Minkyeong menyalahkan Soonyoung karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti ujian fisika.

Soonyoung hanya mencibir Minkyeong dari jauh sambil terus berlari untuk mengepel. Ketika bel memekik nyaring, Kim Minkyeong segera menyelinap keluar Aula. Meninggalkan pel yang tergetelak begitu saja. Junhui yang sudah selesai lantas merapikan pekerjaan yang ditinggal Kim Minkyeong.

"Hah!" aku menaiki panggung dan merebahkan diri di sana. Kaosku yang melingkari bagian leher sudah basah oleh keringat. Rasanya lengket dan aku ingin segera membersihkan ini. Soonyoung menaiki panggung dan ikut merebah, tak lama Junhui mengikuti.

Bising-bising dari luar Aula terdengar sayup-sayup. Pastilah anak-anak sedang menyeruak keluar dari kelas.

"Wen—aku minta maaf karena melibatkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermak—"

"Ya-ya, aku juga sudah tidak memikirkannya. Aku masih bisa mengejar di lain waktu." Potong Junhui tanpa melirik Soonyoung sama sekali. "Tapi, ada baiknya jangan cari gara-gara dengan perempuan. Itu sangat tidak bagus saudara Kwon," imbuhnya.

Kami terkikik geli.

Ku telungkupkan badanku. Mengamati Soonyoung dan Junhui bergantian.

"Ada hal yang ku takuti, Kim Minkyeong mengadu kepada orangtuanya. Kau 'kan tahu bagaimana para orangtua itu." Kataku dengan serius.

Wajah murung Soonyoung nampak kembali. Sepertinya aku malah membuat suasana yang sudah agak mencair kembali runyam. Dia bangkit, lalu terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Kakinya tergerak-gerak bebas tak beraturan seakan sangat kesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dia bergumam dengan gelisah. "Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran sampai sana. Aku baru ingat, orangtua Kim Minkyeong itu salah satu anggota komite sekolah."

Gumaman Soonyoung membuatku terbelalak. Aku melompat kemudian menatapnya terkejut. Junhui berseru. "Sungguh?"

"Iya. Aku baru ingat. Di kelas satu kemarin, ada yang membuat ulah dengan Kim Minkyeong dan berakhir diskors. Bagaimana ini? Ah bodoh kau Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan tangan yang memukul kepalanya.

Tak ada cara lain. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat sebelum mengatakannya dengan percaya diri.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Somin _noona_. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu diskors. Semua orang tahu, yang memicunya Kim Minkyeong."

Junhui memicing. "Aku tidak tahu, aku rasa tidak semudah itu, Woo." Sahutnya sangsi.

Gigiku bergerak gundah, mengigiti bagian dalam bibirku selagi terus berpikir. Aku tahu, tidak semudah itu. Napas mendesak masuk ke dalam paru-paru, ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk pundak Soonyoung.

"Aku yakin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak akan semudah itu memang, aku tahu. Setelah upacara kematian Gongchan _sunbae_ , beberapa hari berlalu dengan cepat. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Kim Mingyu. Dan hari ini sudah waktunya untuk rotasi tempat duduk lagi.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Soonyoung dan Junhui. Akan tetapi, setelah pembagian nilai quiz fisika. Dengan apa yang sudah diduga, kami ber-empat mendapatkan nilai nol. Kim Minkyeong geram sekali sampai-sampai menyumpah serapahi Soonyoung.

Kalau tidak dilerai, pastilah mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Soonyoung adalah jenis lelaki yang akan membela dirinya walaupun yang menghinanya adalah seorang gadis. Namun, Kim Minkyeong juga jenis yang sama. Dia tidak segan beradu fisik dengan seorang laki-laki.

Aku mendapatkan kursi di deret ke tiga, di barisan paling ujung; tempat awal yang kupilih dengan Kim Mingyu yang secara kebetulan duduk di depanku. Soonyoung dapat di baris tengah, deret yang sama denganku sedang Junhui masih dengan sialnya mendapatkan kursi depan. Boo Seungkwan duduk di belakang Junhui dan Yoon Jeonghan tepat di belakangku.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Soonyoung terus menunduk. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Somin _noona_. Kemarin sebelum pulang, Soonyoung dipanggil dan setelahnya aku tahu. Bahwa Soonyoung harus menghadari rapat komite di bulan ini. Dia ketar-ketir. Sepanjang jalan pulang kemarin, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak berceloteh. Dia diam saja.

Meskipun, aku, Junhui, Seungkwan sudah menasehatinya agar tetap tenang. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak merasa tenang. Berkali-kali aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia duduk gelisah.

"Woo, Jeon Wonwoo."

Ku sandarkan punggungku pada kursi dengan kepala yang agak bergerak sedikit ke belakang.

"Kenapa?" bisikku pada Jeonghan.

"Apa rapat komitenya diadakan setelah istirahat pertama?"

Kepalaku mengangguk kaku. "Kata Somin _noona_ begitu." Lirihku.

"Kau yakin, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pembelaan dari kita?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku sudah memohon-mohon kepadanya. Tapi, rapat komite itu sangat ketat."

"Dasar Kim Minkyeong." Desis Jeonghan, yang terdengar di telingaku bagai bisik ular berbisa. Jeonghan terlihat jengkel juga dengan Minkyeong. Sampai-sampai…..

"Yak! Kim Minkyeong, kau membuat orang lain masuk ke dalam rapat komite hanya karena tidak dapat nilai. Itusih salahmu sendiri."

Sekejap, bulu romaku menegang. Ku tolehkan kepalaku pelan-pelan ke belakang. Yoon Jeonghan sedang terduduk miring dengan tegap dan matanya menyipit tajam pada oknum yang baru saja ia teriaki. Astaga, kenapa anak ini malah menambah beban?

Di depan, Guru Shim sudah menghentikan penjabarannya perihal reaksi air dan asam karbonat. Dia menggerakan bola mata dengan berkala pada Jeonghan dan Minkyeong. Gadis itu mendelik bengis, aku sangat yakin ada sebuah seringai licik di bibirnya yang tipis sebelum ia tersenyum manis seperti kelebihan sakarin.

Ia mengangkat tangannya.

Guru Shim menurunkan buku yang ia pegang, mengedikan dagunya agar Minkyeong mengemukan suaranya.

"Apa saya tidak berhak marah jika nilai saya mendapat nol karena hukuman yang saya dapatkan dari kelakukan konyol teman sekelas saya? Satu nilai sangat berati bagi rapor dan catatan saya saya adalah hal yang bernilai. Bukankah sekolah ini mengusung slogan 'Pintar dan Bersih 100% Menjadikan murid-murid kami layaknya cedera mata Korea.' Nah, kalau begitu bukankah orang-orang seperti mereka tidak berhak masuk ke sekolah ini?"

Mata Minkyeong memicing.

"Rangkaian rangking rendah. Memalukan." Ujarnya dengan lugas. Dia menurunkan tangannya dengan puluhan pasang mata menatapnya penuh kebencian. Mataku menyalak besar, pikiranku mendadak kosong. Lamat-lamat ekor mataku bergerak memandangi Jeonghan dan Soonyoung di sebelah sana.

Tangannya sudah terkepal.

"Bukan kau saja yang ingin pintar Kim Minkyeong!" Seungkwan sudah berdiri, hidungnya kembang kempis. Sedang Guru Shim tidak memprediksi bahwa keadaanya akan kacau begini. Ucapan Kim Minkyeong memicu amarah dari beberapa anak-anak.

Kalau begini, rapat komite akan menjadi semakin sulit untuk dihindari. Tubuhku sudah sepenuhnya menengok ke belakang. Ke arah Minkyeong yang tenang dan terlihat licik.

Kepalaku bergerak miring. Ada yang aneh dengan paras itu.

Dia terlihat puas dengan reaksi anak-anak. Minkyeong bersandar di kursinya, bersedekap. "Mati saja seperti Gongchan _sunbae_ , jika kalian tidak tahan dengan tekanan nilai-nilai itu. Toh, kalian juga tidak berusaha 'kan? Sekolah akan lebih baik tanpa anak-anak seperti kalian."

"Y-ya, Kim Minkyeong—kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Guru Shim berkomentar dengan gelagapan.

' _ **SREK'**_

"Kurang ajar."

"Sombong sekali dia."

Anak-anak berbisik-bisik dengan marah.

Fokus anak-anak teralihkan pada derit meja yang melencong. Seseorang yang tak pernah bersuara telah berdiri dengan tangan yang terjejal pada saku celananya.

Seungcheol—merangsek maju mendekati kursi Kim Minkyeong, pandangannya sengit dan buas. Dia berdiri di sampingnya. Kim Minkyeong mendongak dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak terintimidasi.

Tangan Seungcheol bergerak ke arah mulutnya, mengeluarkan permen karet dari dalam sana dan menempelkannya pada rambut hitam panjang Kim Minkyeong dengan santai.

Minkyeong langsung memekik keras. Mendorong Seungcheol sekuat tenaga.

Aku menahan napasku, kurasa yang lain juga ikut menahan napas.

Aku menganga kemudian mengerjap. Choi Seungcheol? Astaga.

 **oOo**

Sudah hampir setengah jam pintu ruang rapat tertutup. Tapi, tanda-tanda mereka akan keluar tidak ada sama sekali.

Aku, Minghao, Seokmin, dan Junhui sudah berdiri was-was di depan ruang rapat sedari tadi. Bel istirahat akan usai dalam kurun waktu lima menit.

Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol, dan Kim Minkyeong berada di dalam sana. Rapat komite untuk membahas kekacauan Soonyoung dan Minkyeong saja sudah tidak wajar bagiku. Ditambah ribut dikelas tadi. Memang, mereka tidak adu fisik—hanya Minkyeong yang menerjang Seungcheol, tetapi Seungcheol sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

Tapi, perkataan Minkyeong sangat memicu emosi, ditambah dengan tindakan Seungcheol yang di luar dugaan. Dia menyeramkan, tidak pernah berbicara di kelas. Sekalinya bertindak menggila juga.

"Mereka belum keluar juga?" si ketua kelas bertanya setelah setengah berlari menghampiri.

Kami serempak menggeleng. Hansol tampak frutasi dengan kepala yang digeleng-gelengkan.

"Sudah tidak apa, Sol. Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu. Anak-anak itu saja yang kurang kerjaan," ucap seseorang di samping Choi Hansol.

Aku memicing dan dengan datar menyahut. "Siapa yang kurang kerjaan, hah? Buat apa kurang kerjaan untuk mendapatkan skors atau detensi?"

Seokmin memegang bahu kiriku. Memberi tanda agar aku tidak terpancing. Hansol menggaruk rambut belakangnya dan menyengir tidak enak padaku.

Dia menoleh pada temannya dan berujar pelan yang tak dapat ku dengar.

"Maaf-maaf, kadang dia suka _ngaco_ kalau bicara." Katanya seraya menunduk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah menjalankan detensimu?" Junhui bertanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit mencondong.

Hansol mengangguk. "Sudah selesai kok, aku hanya disuruh merapikan buku di perpustakaan. Dan kebetulan aku dibantu Lee Chan." Ia memukul punggung temannya itu.

Mataku menatap mereka sekilas, sebelum kami bicara lebih lanjut bel sudah memekik kencang. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Jelas, bahwa aku, Junhui, Minghao, dan Seokmin enggan untuk pergi dari sana.

Tapi, Hansol meyakinkan bahwa mereka tidak akan apa-apa. Dengan lunglai kami berjalan ke kelas. Saat kakiku menapak ke dalam kelas, seisi kelas menatapku, Junhui, dan Hansol.

Aku kembali ke kursiku. Menengok ke arah jendela, awan di langit bewarna kelabu. Rintik-rintik hujan sudah turun setitik demi setitik.

Ku lipat tangaku di atas meja. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di sana. Pikiranku terasa terhimpit. Aku tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga Soonyoung. Dan, dengan kejadian ini, jika Soonyoung terkena skors karena hanya lawannya seseorang yang berkuasa itu sangatlah tidak adil. Pikiranku terbang, teringat kejadian ketika kami di sekolah menengah pertama.

Ketika itu, Soonyoung juga terkena masalah dan hampir di _drop out_. Orangtuanya datang lalu berlutut di depan ruang guru. Itu bukan orangtuaku, tetapi aku merasakan hancurnya hati Soonyoung.

Aku dan Soonyoung sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Aku sudah tahu semua rahasianya. Dan amat menjengkelkan mengetahui kisah sedih Kwon Soonyoung. Pasalnya, aku pasti akan ikut bersedih.

"Woo? J-jeon Wonwoo?"

Tanganku ditusuk-tusuk, dengan enggan aku menyembulkan kepalaku, menatap orang yang menusuk lenganku dengan mata yang menatap malas. Kim Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya menatapku dengan ragu.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan mulut yang masih di tutupi lengan.

"I-itu."

Aku bangun dengan kepala tertopang. "Bicara yang jelas Kim Mingyu," ketusku. Jelas, aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Apa—rapatnya masih belum selesai?"

Ujung bibirku berkedut. Menatap Mingyu dengan heran, buat apa dia bertanya sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

Aku mengeryap dan melihatnya jengkel. "Kalau sudah selesai pasti kau sudah melihat mereka di sini, kan?" jawabku sebal. Habisnya pertanyaannya retorik _banget sih_. Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"M-maafkan aku." Lirihnya dan tubuhnya kembali ke depan. Aku mendengus. _Dasar si aneh!_

Pelajaran bahasa inggris serasa berabad-abad. Entah berapa kali aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Ini sudah dua jam lewat mereka disidang. Dan belum selesai juga? Astaga, memang apa sih kesalahan mereka? Mulut Kim Minkyeong tuh yang harus dicuci sesekali.

Telingaku sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana kata-kata yang salah dan mana kata-kata yang musti ku coret dibuku paket bahasa inggrisku. Rasa khawatirku kepada Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jeonghan—dan Choi Seungcheol lebih besar ketimbang soal-soal ini.

Pensil mekanikku sudah patah berkali-kali. Bahkan pergerakan gelisahku sudah menganggu Kang Yebin yang menoleh sebal ke arahku.

Benar-benar, persetan dengan ini semua.

Kenapa mulut anak gadis itu menyebalkan?

' _ **DRETT'**_

Aku menoleh ke belakang kelas dengan cepat. Choi Seungcheol masuk dengan biasa, Seungkwan di belakangnya—dengan wajah kesal, diikuti Jeonghan yang terlihat sama kesalnya. Di mana Soonyoung?

Jeonghan duduk di bangkunya masih dengan aura sebal yang terlihat amat jelas.

"Di mana Soonyoung?" serbuku langsung.

"Dia katanya mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya, Guru Oh kemudian menatap Jeonghan.

"Maaf Pak, Kim Mingyu dipanggil oleh Guru Jeon."

Alisku terangkat. Guru Oh mengangguk kecil ke arah Jeonghan dan Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu segera bangkit dan keluar dari kelas setalah mendapatkan izin.

Aku ikut mengacungkan tanganku.

"Ada apa Jeon Wonwoo? ada yang dipanggil juga?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku mau izin ke kamar kecil, Pak."

Guru Oh mengibaskan tangannya tidak acuh, menyuruhku pergi. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku keluar kelas cepat, menuju kamar mandi. Mencari Soonyoung.

Tapi, punggung lengkung Kim Mingyu dengan seorang wanita, lelaki paruh baya, dan….

…. Kim Minkyeong? Dia sedang apa di sana?

Hasratku untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung sekejap saja lenyap. Mereka bergerak ke koridor sebelah kanan. Aku lantas berbelok, mengendap, berjalan mengikuti mereka. Langkah mereka sangat cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru.

Mereka menuju tempat parkir. Aku besembunyi di balik dinding bata. Memasang telinga dengan tajam.

"Dasar, anak tidak bisa diandalkan."

' _ **Bruak'**_

Mataku membelalak sempurna. Terdengar suara rintihan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku dengan hati-hati merapat pada dinding, perlahan-lahan mengintip untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Obsidianku menangkap tubuh Kim Mingyu yang tinggi itu sudah tersungkur jatuh di tanah. Tangan kekar pria paruh baya itu terjulur, meraih kerah seragam Kim Mingyu. Memaksanya untuk berdiri. Kepalanya ditarik ke belakang lalu pipinya ditampar berkali-kali. Perutnya dihantam dengan satu pukulan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Menabrak dinding sekali lagi.

"Kau diam saja begitu? Adikmu sedang dihina dan rambutnya ditempeli permen karet tapi kau hanya diam saja?"

A-adik? Kim Minkyeong adik Kim Mingyu? Ah…pantas saja tadi dia bertanya. Jika Minkyeong adiknya maka itu hal yang wajar. Adik? Wah, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti adik dan kakak.

Aku semakin menempel pada dinding. Kini tangan lelaki itu meluncur lagi, meraup dagu Kim Mingyu dan memukul pipinya hingga Kim Mingyu terbatuk-batuk.

" _A-appa_ …aku minta maaf." Lirihnya, dan suara Kim Mingyu seperti hampir menangis.

Bibirku ku gigiti, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya? Pikir Jeon Wonwoo. Pikir, cepat, sebelum Kim Mingyu mati di tangan ayahnya sendiri.

"Woo? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Hah?

Aku menoleh lalu mendapati Soonyoung berjalan ke arahku. Aku menengok sekali lagi kepada Mingyu dan ayahnya yang melirik ke tempatku. Aku mundur dan langsung berlari ke arah Soonyoung. Menariknya jauh-jauh dengan mulut yang aku tekap. Soonyoung berontak, tapi aku menyeretnya dengan kuat.

"Y-ya! Hmph!"

Soonyoung mendorong tanganku menjauh dari mulutnya. Mengusap bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa sih? Kau sedang apa di situ?"

Aku melongok ke tempat parkir lagi. Siluet tubuh Kim Mingyu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kami. Aku menarik Soonyoung untuk bersembunyi, tapi Soonyoung bergeming.

"Ah kau ini! Nanti akan kujelaskan!" sungutku. Aku berbalik dan tubuh seorang lelaki berada tepat di depan kedua indera pengelihatanku.

Kepalaku mendongak perlahan. Kim Mingyu menatapku dengan kecewa. Kerah seragamnya terlihat kusut. Ada bercak merah di sudut bibirnya.

Bibirku terkatup.

"Puas kau?" Ia mendorong tubuhku ke samping. Berjalan dengan langkah besar meninggalkan aku yang mematung.

Aku tertunduk, melihat ujung sepatuku.

"Woo? Dia kenapa?"

Ku gelengkan kepala pada Soonyoung lalu mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan di antaranya adalah mengetahui hal yang yang seharusnya tidak diketahui. Menutup mulut dan seolah tidak mengetahui apapun atas rahasia orang lain.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka. Jika, Kim Mingyu adalah kakak dari Kim Minkyeong. Mataku terbuka lebar kemudian tubuhku tersentak kaget. Mungkinkah? Perkataannya di jembatan waktu itu adalah karena ini?

Dia—dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri?

Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu Kim Mingyu?

Haruskah aku berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Punggung itu sepertinya tambah melengkung.

 **oOo**


End file.
